The Third Monster Island War
The Third Monster Island War '''is a war in the '''MIW trilogy//lineage, and marks the last in its series, after The First Monster Island War and The Second Monster Island War. It was created by Krazar77, the creator of the trilogy. Front information TBA Battle History ''Round 1 The battle began when Obaki Varan appeared, screeching and landing on an island several miles off of Monster Island. A giant flaming eyeball landing down near the island as well, appearing with blue flames around it; the eyeball then blinked and then transformed into Eyeballakros, a new space monster. Nearby, two bright flashes of light occurred, Skull Gomora arrived. Obaki Varan roared, greeting the two. Soon two other monsters arrived, Garogorgon and Zaigorg, who had just entered out from a black hole. Zaigorg looked at all the villains, growling; saying if they want to team up and destroy monster island once for all. Obaki Varan nodded enthusiastically, Garogorgon hissed loudly in excitement and Eyeballakros raised his arms in excitement. The evil monsters then headed towards Monster Island; getting ready for war... Meanwhile on Monster Island, Godzilla walked out of his cave, confident. Gomora joined Godzilla, followed by King Kong leaping down from the mountains, beating his chest as he lands next to Godzilla. Gamera flew up, letting out a war cry, Kunin roared and struck a defensive pose; all getting ready for the war itself. Skull Gomora then arrived, charging directly at Godzilla himself. Obaki Varan landed on the beach in a gust of wind, challenging the horde of heroes. DeimosGame then flew in, arriving to assist the heroes. King Kong rushed down to the beach, summoning lightning clouds to strike down Obaki Varan. Gomora charged at Skull Gomora, roaring a challenge to the false monster; Skull Gomora ignored Gomora for the time being, punching Godzilla in the face. Obaki Varan flew out of the way of the lightning bolts, creating a gust of wind. Godzilla stumbled back, responding with a punch to Skull Gomora's gut. Meanwhile, Eyeballakros fired down electricity from his fingers down at the other good monsters; to which DeimosGame then fired a plasma fireball against the eye monster; to which Eyeballakros then shot a strong blast of finger beams at the plasma fireball. Zaigorg and Gamera then fought each other; with Zaigorg smashing Gamera in the face with his mace; sending him sliding back. Gomora then charged towards Garogorgon; Skull Gomora and Godzila duke it out some more; DeimosGame fired a few more plasma fireballs in an attempt to overpower Eyeballakros's defenses. Garogorgon opened her snake hands, blasting electricity at Gomora, hurting Gomora; Skull Gomora repeatedly bashed against Godzilla, to which Godzilla retaliated by grabbing onto Skull Gomora as he smashes, emitting a blue energy and unleashing a nuclear pulse. Obaki Varan then flew against Kong; Skull Gomora was blasted back, before his horns begin glowing. Eyeballakros staggered back from the plasma fireballs, then shoots eye lasers out from his eyes against DeimosGame; DeimosGame was hit by the lasers, his belly is cut in several places; green blood drips from his wounds, DeimosGame then charged at Eyeballakros. Gamera fired off multiple plasma firebals at Zaigorg, each causing a fiery explosion on impact. Kong got up immediately, leaping upward and knocking Obaki Varan out of the sky; grabbing onto Obaki, sending electrical shocks into the kaiju. IguanaGoji then angrily appeared out of his cave, out from slumber. Skull Gomora responded to Godzilla with a blast from his Skull Oscillatory Wave; sending Godzilla to the ground with a crash from the explosion of the blast. DeimosGame collided with Eyeballakros, wincing in pain due to the open wound on his shoulder. Eyeballakros bashed fists against DeimosGame, punching at him. Gomora then fired off his Ocsillatory wave at Gargorgon's chest, sending he sliding back. Obaki Varan then landed down from the sky, Zaigorg then fired off his red lightning ray, sweeping the beam across the defenders. Godzilla fired a steady stream of atomic energy at Skull Gomora; Zaigorg fired off a blast of his red lighting ray at King Kong. HarbingerGhidorah then appeared, flying around the battlefield until he spotted Zaigorg, and fired a blast of fire towards him from his mouth at him. Eyeballakros kicked back against DeimosGame in retaliation and then DeimosGame stumbled back, roaring and swinging fist at Eyeballakros; Gomora rammed into Gargorgon, smashing his fist into him. Zaigorg was hit by the blasts, smashing the rock away, looking at Harbinger and blasting his red lighting ray at him in retaliation. IguanaGoji then came out and punched Zaigorg hard in the face; HarbingerGhidorah roared out in anger, managing to duck away in time to only have the blast hit some of the spikes on his back, in retaliation, he opened up his chest and fired his chest laser towards him. Eyeballakros flew up, shooting down a barrage of laser bombs known as "Eye Bombs" down against DeimosGame's area creating some explosions. Kunin then ran in and blasted his Atomic Breath against Eyeballakros; joining DeimosGame in the fight against Eyeballakros. IguanaGoji charged nuclear energy into his fists, punching Zaigorg repeatedly. WIP Members '''Defenders' Veterans *Godzilla *Gomora *Gamera *BirthGoji *FoxMask *Rodan Newcomers *Kunin *IguanaGoji *DeimosGame *King Kong (Showa) Attackers Veterans *None Newcomers *Skull Gomora *Zarigorg *Gargorgon *Eyeballakros *Obaki Varan *Ash *Godzilla 1954 (Universe-954) Neutral *Anguirus 1968 *HarbingerGhidorah Guest Characters/Cameos *Ash *Rodan *Anguirus 1968 *HarbingerGhidorah Other or Additional Info *First appearances of Skull Gomora, Zarigorg, Gargorgon, Eyeballakros and Obaki Varan. Members who survived To be added. Fallen Members *Godzilla 1954 (Universe 954) Trivia *The original Teaser trailer for MIW3 was inspired by the Halo wars 2 trailer shown by 343 at E3. *This is the first and only Monster Island War that did not feature a swarm. *It took two years for MiW3 to finally come out. Needless to say, it was worth the wait Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Wars Category:Unfinished Article